tatltaelgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Walktrough - Chapter 4
''Chapter 4 - Dragon Roost Island 'Total Life: 4/20' 'Pieces of Heart: 4/44''' Now after sailing to the east of Pawprint Isle, the King of Red Lions will stop and tell you about an island that you are about to reach called Dragon Roost Island. The King of Red Lions will tell you about Valoo, a dragon who sits atop a volcano on Dragon Roost Island. Once he's finished talking, jump out of the boast and turn left to see a boulder in the way of a path. Next to the boulder you can see three bomb flowers. Pick one of them up and throw it or put it down next to the boulder. Head up the path and there will be a boulder in front of you and one on the right. The area behind the boulder in front of you is useless now so, pick up the bomb flower in front of the boulder in front of you and throw it at the boulder on the right. Head through the area and you can see a bomb flower in front of you. Pick it up and head up the incline and throw the bomb at the boulder to the right. Climb up on the edge of the area and sidle across a slope. Once there fall to a different area and pick up the bomb flower that's there and place it next to the boulder under two blocks. Once the boulder is gone jump down on the right and pull one of the two blocks back and it will fall, doing this will allow you the get to the next area whenever you need to. Climb up the block you just pulled and head up the incline. Once you're there Quill the postman will speak with you. Quill will ask you about Aryll and if you saved her yet. Quill will then tell you to come inside with him. After he flies away, head up the incline on the left and head through the doorway. The Cheiftain of Dragon Roost Island will speak to you and ask you if you can talk to his son, Prince Komali. After you've agreed to doing so, Quill will give you the Delivery Bag. Once Quill has left, head back towards outside but stop and head up the incline on the right. Once you've gotten up the incline, head into the first room on the left and speak to a girl named Medli. Medli will hand you the Father's Letter which is a letter from the Cheiftain to Prince Komali. Before we give the letter to prince Komali, leave the room and keep walking around the area and you will see a rito sorting mail behind a desk. Speak to him and he'll give you a mini-game to play where you have to sort mail. If you sort more than 10 letters on the first try you will get one rupee per three letters. If you get more than 20 on the second round you'll get one rupee per letter. And finally if you get more than 25 letters on the third round the rito will hand you 3 rupees per letter and he'll tell you that there would be a new mail sorter and said he hopes he can meet you. Now that you've done that sidequest, head to the first floor and head into a hallway with a door at the end. Head into the room and you will see Prince Komali on a bed holding a pearl. Show him the Father's Letter you got from Medli and he'll say that he won't go talk to Valoo unless you stop his anger. Once he's said that leave the room and head back to the main room and find a hallway with a white light at the end and go into it. Once you're out there, if you look at the ground below you can see Medli waiting for you. Speak with Medli and she'll ask for your help to get her on top of a platform. Pick up Medli and get on top of a rock located behind you. Wait for the wind direction to go straight. Once the wind is straight, run and throw Medli and she will land on the platform. Medli will tell you that she is going to head into Dragon Roost Cavern and she will give you an Empty Bottle. Once Medli leaves, take out the bottle and collect water around a big boulder. Once you have the water in your bottle, head over behind the rock you threw Medli off and climb the broken bridge. Once you're up the bridge, pour the water onto a dry and withered bomb flower, causing it to grow. Pick up the bomb flower and throw it at the big boulder. The boulder will explode and water will burst out of the ground. Now you can swim across to the other side of the broken bridge. Climb the broken bridge and you will see two rito statues. In front of the statues are three bomb flowers. Pick one of them up and throw it into a bowl one of the statues is carrying. Do the same with the second rito statue and cross them. Now enter the hole in the wall into Dragon Roost Cavern.